1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to swimmer exercising apparatus of the type which is self-contained, portable, engages a wall of a pool and has portions that engage the shoulders of a swimmer, to simulate resistance, so as to enable the swimmer to improve his proficiency and build up his endurance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has long been a need for an apparatus that allows a swimmer to swim continually in smaller pools where lap-swimming is not possible, or in a pool which is too short to allow more than a few strokes before requiring the swimmer to turn. There is also a need for an apparatus that would allow a less than proficient swimmer to exercise, while at the same time improving his form and building endurance.
There have been many devices proposed to assist swimmers in improving form and increasing endurance. One such device is shown in the U.S. Patent to WAYFIELD, U.S. Pat. No. 3,140,550, which includes a large non-buoyant cabinet, with head rest means to be contacted by the head of a swimmer, and when contacted, turns on jets of water and a series of lamps to simulate the swimmer's desired positions, and speed on a translucent screen. This structure is quite complicated, does not provide restraint at the best locations, and suffers from other shortcomings,
The U.S. Patent to MEIER, U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,905, illustrates a device that includes a foam rubber belt to be placed around the waist of a swimmer, which has a flexible cord attached thereto, and secured to the side of a pool. This structure does not provide restraint at the best locations and requires attachment to the swimmer's body.
The U.S. Patent to MATTILA, U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,874, illustrates an appliance which includes a housing to be attached to a pool ladder, with a spool therein, a rope or tension member engaged with the spool and a harness that engages a swimmer's waist. The housing contains a brake disc and mechanism to apply frictional force on the spool, to provide the desired resistance force to the swimmer's movement through the water. This appliance is complicated, must be fastened to the pool ladder, must be attached to a swimmer's waist, and does not provide resistance at the best locations on a swimmer.
The U.S. Patent to WHITLING, U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,056, illustrates an aquatic training aid that includes a socket to receive a swimmer's head, coupling means to connect to the pool wall, and a pair of handles to be grasped by the swimmer. This device is complicated, does not provide unrestricted swimming movement by the swimmer, and does not provide resistance at the best locations on a swimmer's body.
The apparatus of my invention is portable, does not require attachment to a portion of the pool or to a swimmer's body, provides exercise and also unrestricted swimming movement of a swimmer's body while encouraging form improvement.